


Chocolate Covered Nuts

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Not for the show!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the characters or the show – if I did, there would be a lot more scenes like this.  However, it's all in fun and I make no money, nor do I claim to know anything about Danny or Steve's interest in nuts.<br/><b>Beta:</b> I ran it past <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b>, who gave me a couple of improvements; the rest is all my fault.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Christmas gifts have been exchanged; Danny hands one off to Steve.  Trouble ensues.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> **Author’s Notes:** This is my Christmas gift for all the H50 readers who follow me, especially Kaige! *smooches* Thanks for all the support in 2012, everyone! I appreciate it more than you can know.
> 
> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) **kaige68** was telling me about something called chocolate 'Turtles', which we don't have in my part of the world. My dislike of nuts led to a conversation that probably shouldn't be repeated here. It also set this dirty little fic in motion. It's all Kaige's fault and I'm sticking to that excuse. ;-) Also, it's been a while since I last posted fic – I have several WIPs underway, but this was way more insistent. I hope to work on some of the others more after Christmas.

"Here, you may as well have these," Danny said, handing Steve a box of chocolate-covered nuts. Christmas had come early at 5-0, and gifts from around and about had been distributed and coveted or looked at askew, depending on the quality.

"You don't want them?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes as he took the proffered box gingerly. "Worried you'll put on weight over Christmas?"

"No, I just... I don’t like eating nuts with chocolate, or more specifically, and I know this is probably very un-American of me, and not something I admit to easily, because I know how tradition is with PBJ sandwiches and everything..."

Steve just raised an eyebrow, waiting for the punch-line, as they headed for the Camaro. There was no point trying to speed Danny towards his own point; he'd learned that long ago.

"I don't really like nuts."

Steve let the other eyebrow find the same height as the first. "Seriously, not even with chocolate?"

Danny shrugged and turned his hands outward. "What can I say? It's a waste of perfectly good chocolate."

Steve made a non-committal face and climbed into the car, tossing the box back onto Danny's lap as he buckled up beside him.

Danny shifted the box into the back seat. "What? You have some theory on that? Or a way to utilize the chocolate without me having to eat the nuts?"

"Utilize?" Steve grimaced at him briefly, then got the car started and backed it out of place, looking over his shoulder as he did so. "You could just suck the chocolate off the nuts."

"Yes; yes, I suppose I could, but..." Danny was making a face when Steve looked back before driving the car into the stream of traffic.

"What? You've never done that? Sucked chocolate off nuts?"

"Uh..." Danny looked slightly pained.

It suddenly occurred to Steve what he was saying and where Danny's mind had probably gone. He grinned.

"Don't do that." Danny's expression went from pained to worried. "Whenever you do that, I know I'm in for something I wish I hadn't allowed the conversation to turn towards. I knew I shouldn't have admitted the thing about nuts."

"But you did, Danny. It does explain a few things. And give me a few ideas."

"I had a feeling about that. I know I'm going to regret this, but..." He waved a hand expressively. "Do tell." And then, in a lower voice, as an aside Steve was obviously only just meant to catch, "I can't wait to hear this."

"I could teach you about sucking chocolate off nuts."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, Steven. Just no."

Steve shrugged, glancing towards Danny once more before returning his focus to the road. "It could be fun. We _could_ use another kind of nut."

"You did not just... no, Steven, no, absolutely not."

"I have some liquid chocolate at home."

Danny looked sideways at him, disgust written in his eyes. "You do know how much clean-up is involved in spreading chocolate where it doesn't belong, don't you? I find it hard to believe that doesn't interfere with Navy restrictions on showering, let alone the laundry involved after the pleasure."

Steve allowed his grin to resurface. A tingle was just beginning low in his spine, spreading delightfully towards his groin. "The pleasure is well worth all of that, believe me."

Danny shook his head and let out a breath as he turned towards the window, but he wasn't _exactly_ saying 'no' any more.

~//~

Danny held his hands up and backed away. "No, no, _no_. Okay, so I agreed to the chocolate thing – against my better judgment, may I remind you – but you never once mentioned anything about _shaving_ down there first."

"Come on, Danny..." Steve looked crest-fallen, standing in the bathroom holding a razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other. "Too much hair isn't a good thing. Not with chocolate."

"If I'd known you were this kinky before we got involved, I probably would never have gone there. You never complained about my hair before."

"We never talked about using chocolate before. Will it help if I go first?"

Danny felt his smile grow, despite how he felt about having something sharp near his junk. "You mean you'd let me shave _you_ down there?"

Steve nodded, a tentative smile just making its way onto his face as he held out the shaving equipment. Danny waggled his eyebrows as he accepted them.

There was a slight degree of trepidation on Steve's face as Danny's grin widened.

"I'm not going to be sorry about this, am I?"

"You're the one who wanted me to try sucking nuts. Spread 'em."

~//~

Steve let out a long low breath and turned towards Danny, lying beside him with eyes closed. His lip quirked up at the blissful expression on his partner's face and the way his chest still rose and fell, slightly faster than normal resting speed.

"Ready for the chocolate yet?" The lower register of his own voice was apparent even to Steve.

Of course shaving parts that didn't normally get shaved had led to fooling around with newly bared skin, and naturally that had led to orgasms that Steve hadn't – strictly speaking – planned for; no chocolate anywhere in sight.

"You animal," Danny said without opening his eyes.

"I don't think animals shave body parts."

"It wasn't the shaving I was thinking of with that description." Danny sounded worn out.

But Steve was determined to follow this through, no matter how wrecked the man felt. He let his grin widen and moved off the bed in search of the liquid chocolate. When he sat back down again, Danny still hadn't moved, but he wasn't asleep; Steve was certain of that.

Purposefully, he shifted between Danny's slightly spread legs, huffing when Danny didn't resist; nor did he open his eyes. Unscrewing the jar, Steve dipped a couple of fingers in as he eyed his target. The cock was still flaccid, but he swore it twitched slightly as he stirred the languid liquid. He couldn't help licking his lips as he started dripping chocolate gently below the still flesh.

A low breath from Danny said he'd felt that, and it was doing things to him whether he wanted it to or not. Steve smiled again and traced a chocolate-covered finger over Danny's nut-sack, putting the jar down gently and pushing at Danny's leg to give him more room to work.

"Jesus..." came the low whisper, and Steve flicked his eyes upwards to note a stunned look of need in half-open eyes.

Increasing the pressure slightly, Steve spread more chocolate over delicate skin, lifting Danny's balls to ensure better coverage - perhaps not full coverage, but Steve was well aware of the laundry factor. Besides, the chocolate didn't need to be very thick for him to be willing to suck nuts.

His own cock was already swelling as Steve replaced the lid on the jar and put it out of the way, licking residual stickiness from his fingers and stretching out between Danny's legs. Danny's eyes were still on him, and there was definite firmness in his cock now.

Steve let his tongue slowly traverse the softness of Danny's nuts, unable to subdue his grin when whimpering noises that Danny was evidently trying to suppress found his ears anyway. Carefully, he surrounded the mass of one ball with gentle lips, allowing his tongue room to find the chocolate.

"Mmm," he murmured, a pulse of delight shooting to his groin when Danny shivered under him. He gripped the man's thigh with sticky fingers, sliding his thumb to the thumping pulse where leg met body.

"Jesus, God..." Danny let out in a low whisper as Steve's mouth widened to take in the entire nut-sack.

Steve sucked gently, lifting his eyes to note how quickly Danny's cock was filling, and then looking up past it to appreciate Danny's face slack with pleasure. He shifted his tongue and lips, recovering chocolate slowly from all over Danny's balls, swallowing and murmuring the whole time.

A hand tugged at his hair insistently, and Steve knew what Danny wanted – guessed just what he was being encouraged to do – but he stayed insistently where he was, applying just the right amount of pressure as his mouth worked, knowing exactly how much further he was pushing Danny's need.

"Fucking Christ, McGarrett..." Danny sounded breathless after another few minutes, his pulse fluttering faster against where Steve's thumb still rested. "If you don't..."

Steve drew his mouth off slowly, licking gently where it had been as he met Danny's eyes again.

"I'm gonna..." Danny, for once, couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

"Gonna what, Danny?" Steve asked innocently, following the words with another lick on the naked balls under his mouth.

"Get your mouth on my dick, Steven, before I shove it down your throat."

Now that was stating his case. "Very eloquent, babe. Your wish-"

Danny grabbed at him, cutting the words off, but Steve just laughed, easily batting Danny's hands away before planting a soft kiss on the sticky nut-sack.

"I swear-"

It was Steve's turn to cut Danny off as he finally did what the man was aching for, his mouth surrounding hot, hard flesh and sliding all the way to the base as Danny arched up off the bed, gasping for breath. Steve swallowed hard around Danny's dick, his fingers fondling damp, bare balls.

Danny bit back a cry, his hands attempting to grip Steve's short hair. Pain shot through Steve's scalp, but he didn't care. He swallowed again, receiving another low groan and a jerk of Danny's hips as payment. One more time and the groan quivered, Danny jerked harder, and heated wetness hit the back of Steve's throat.

He swallowed once more, taking it all down, and then eased back leisurely, licking and sucking at the lessening flesh as he drew off.

Danny looked gorgeous: flushed and sated with eyes closed and chest heaving as he laid spread over the bedding like he'd never move again. Steve grinned widely at the picture, and shifted upwards to find the man's lips, his own hardness grinding into Danny's hip.

"Don't expect payback just yet, sailor." Danny's voice sounded rough, as if he'd just run a marathon.

Steve kissed him again softly, and flattened himself against Danny's side. "Two minutes rest," he allowed.

Danny's smile widened beautifully, eyes still closed. "Nut-sucking isn't so bad."

"Thought you'd see it my way eventually."

~//~//~


End file.
